Styrene block copolymer resins have excellent thermoplastic rubber properties, particularly easy compatibility of unvulcanized rubber and also excellent stress-strain characteristics of vulcanized rubber, and in view of these excellent physical and chemical properties, they have widely been used in various fields, and the expansion of utilities is still expected.